The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter
by HufflepuffWoman
Summary: Upon Reading Sirius blacks will discrepancies in the Potter Wills are found and all hell is going to break loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter I simply play in the world.

The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Prologue

Ragnok the head of the Goblin nation and Gringotts bank was sitting back enjoying a cup of coffee. He was introduced to the stuff in his younger years by a muggle-born curse breaker in Egypt, and since then he had been hooked. He was just about to look at the report on recent finds from Egypt when there was a knock on the door.

"Come In," said Ragnok.

The door opened and in walked Riptooth looking harried about something.

"Your honor, I have just gone over the late Lord Black's will and he believed that the Potter will was not followed or was meddled with at the Ministry and asks that Gringotts look into the matter," said Riptooth.

"What do you mean not followed, the Potter's are our oldest and wealthiest clients, if a Gringotts Goblin was responsible. You had better hope, it was in fact the Ministry that did it. Get me the original copy of the Potter will from the family vault," said Ragnok

"Already done sir, here it is," with that Riptooth passed over the files he was holding.

Ragnok read through the will carefully, after a good ten minutes he glanced up with a hard expression on his face.

"Please go and get me Griphook, he's in charge of the Potter account," ordered Ragnok.

With that Riptooth left the room only to return less than five minutes later with Griphook in toe.

When Griphook entered the room Rangnok immediately began to question

Griphook.

"Did Mr. Potter come in to see his parents will on his eleventh birthday with his guardian or since?" asked Ragnok.

"No, your honor he didn't." Replied Griphook promptly.

"Who do you have listed as his magical and non-magical guardians."

"His magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore and, his non-magical guardians are his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Send for Mr. Potter at once and tell no one that he is coming here. He was not supposed to be with those people," said Ragnok.

Harry Potter was in his room staring into space, haunted by the memories of Cedric's death and more recently the death of his godfather. He was depressed and lonely all he had for company was Hedwig but, at the moment she was out hunting.

He was just about to drift off into a troubled sleep when an official looking owl swooped in through the open window, flew over and landed on the headboard of the bed. He reluctantly got up and went over to the owl and relieved it of the letter that it had had tied to its leg. Better get this over with he thought.

When Harry had retrieved the letter from the owl, the owl left. Harry with the letter in hand, sat down at his desk. Looking closer at the letter he noticed it was from Gringotts the wizarding bank. Wondering what they wanted as this was the first correspondence he had had from them, he opened the letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts have recently unearthed a discrepancy in your parents will, and need to see you right away. This parchment is a Portkey simply tap it with your wand and say Gringotts this will bring you to a private meeting room and we will meet with you regarding this matter shortly thereafter._

_May your Gold always Flow._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

Harry wondering what could be wrong with his parents will, quickly changed into his school robes and took the portkey.

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one. The Potter Wills

Not sure what the Goblins wanted, and hoping it was not a trap. He thought anything was better than sitting around moping, hoping in some way it was a trap and he could be reunited with Sirius and his parents. Harry checked his appearance figuring it was the best it was going to get. Then he grabbed the letter from Gringotts and tapped it with his wand. In the next instant Harry felt the distinctive feeling of being pulled behind the navel of portkey travel and the next moment he arrived in a long rectangular conference room that had brown stone walls with sconces in the walls giving of a bright warm glow. A moment later the door opened and in walked a fierce-looking goblin.

"I am Ragnok Lord Potter, head of Gringotts and the Goblin nation. Have a seat we have much to discuss."

"but I am not a Lord, I am just Harry, and what would the head of Gringotts want with me all i have is a small vault."

"Have a seat Lord Potter. And you are not just Harry you are the last of a most ancient and most noble house. Actually two most ancient and noble houses. And you are from the oldest and wealthiest of our clients and in our world. The Potter family predates even Merlin himself. Though it is not widely known that Merlins grandmother was a Potter."

Harry sat there stunned It took a moment but finally it sunk in.

"Is that why I am here sir"

"No. You are here because of the late Lord Blacks will. It was recently brought to my attention from estate management division that Lord Black requested an investigation about as to why the Potter wills were not followed. I then ordered the original copy of the wills be brought up from your family vault. I was most displeased to learn you had not been in to see the Wills, and that you were with people who the wills forbade you placed with. I had you summoned here immediately."

"no one ever told me my parents had a Will and hold on you said Wills"

Harry sat flabbergasted thinking to himself wondering what other sock he might be in store for. All he could think of was why me. AS he was thinking this Ragnok slid a pile of parchments over in front of Harry. Without saying a Word Harry looked down at his Parents will.

This is the last will and testament of ...

_**James Charlos Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most noble house of Potter**_

**And**_** Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)**_

_We being both of sane mind and body hereby declare this to be our last will and testament._

_In the event of our death we leave every thing to our son Harry. If we are dead we were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew who was our sercret keeper. Harry to be raised by his Godfather Sirius Black if Sirius is unable to care for Harry for any reason. Harry is then be placed with his grandfather Charlus Potter and the elves of Potter Manor which is the home of the Lord Potter._

_If this is not possible these are the people he is to be placed with._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (Harry's Godmother)_

_Any member of the Bones family_

_Any member of the Greengrass family_

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with the Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore is also to no say in Harry's life. He is a meddling old fool who cannot be trusted._

_Harry is to have access to his trust vault with 10 000 gallions a year for his upkeep. He must have the best of everything upon our death. It will refill to this amount every year from the main Potter family vault._

_Upon Harry's 11 birthday he is to come into Gringotts for the reading of the will to the family and be allowed limited access to the family vault as well as receive his heir ring..._

_To our dear friend Remus Lupin we leave 1 000 000 gallons in the hope that he will get himself a new wardrobe we also ask that he be given access to our son Harry in an Uncle capacity as we know he cannot be guardian because of his condition._

Harry looked up shocked he has a grandfather barely able to believe it, he should have been raised by him, with Sirius in Azkaban

"I have a Grandfather, out there was he, why was I not place with him" a look of hope and awe in eyes.

Ragnock knew this would crush the young man. But he got up his goblin Courage and explained.

"Had a Grandfather, he was severely wounded a few days before Pettigrew betrayed your parents, by death eaters searching for you and your parents. Potter Manor took heavy damage in the attack but is still standing. It was put in stasis after your grandfathers death, but no repairs have been made. Your grandfather upon hearing that the Cottage at Godric's Hollow had been attacked,and fearing that you were all dead. He gave up the will to live, and that brings us to the second will Lord Potter. If you will.." With that Ragnok removed the top parchment to reveal another will..

**_The Last Will and Testament of Charlos James Potter, Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_**

_I, Charlos James Potter Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter do hereby name this day name my son James Charlos Potter as my heir. If in the event that James is also deceased, the title of Lord Potter is to be bestowed upon my grandson Harry James Potter on his 11 birthday and receive the Lord's ring if both James and I are deceased, though in name only till he comes of age whether or not he is emancipated or reaches the age of 17. If Harry is the last Potter at this time he must marry within a month of becoming of age with a child following shortly after to carry on the Potter line. Harry also receives control of all Potter assets and Properties at this time and the family seat on the Wisegamont. If I have guardianship of Harry at the time of my death he is to be placed with Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones or the Greengrass family._

Harry sat there staring at Ragnock at a loss for words. Trying to digest what he had just read his grandfathers named him the soul heir to the Potter family and that he demanded he be married within a month of coming of age. At least he had another year to find someone to marry. He started to think about the idea him, ask a girl to marry him when the only date he had been on had been a complete disaster.

Harry sat there stunned in almost disbelief and awe not quite believing that he had to find a wife in just over a year and that his family had a seat on the Wisegamont. Or that he was never supposed to be with the Dursley's at all. Harry was confused, what was wrong with Dumbledore sure he placed him with the Dursley's, but Dumbledore had explained that was because of the blood wards based on his mothers sacrifice. He also wanted to know why he never had received his Lords ring.

After about five minutes of awkward silence Harry finally had digested the news to open mouth and ask some of the questions that were forming in his mind.

"Manager Ragnok, to my understand I was placed at the Dursley's by Dumbledore, because they are my mothers only blood relatives and she died sacrificing her life for mine."

"Indeed she did Lord Potter, but what you are not aware of is that right before her marriage to your father they came in here to fill out the Paperwork so she could be added to the Potter vaults and family tree. Part of the Requirements for a potential future Lady Potter is a blood and heredity test. It turned out your mother was from a then thought extinct old pureblood family from Ireland who was also descended from notable people here in Britain. We later discovered that she was adopted by the Evans family. Only a select few knew but I believe the headmaster is of the peopleyour parents told."

Harry felt his anger starting to build he was not related to that scum called the Dursleys, the headmaster knew, yet he place him there was there was no blood wards, he made him stay there,to be starved and beaten, and abused for no reason forced him to back there, year after year for no reason at all except to make himself seen as some hind of grandfather figure. Not wanting to think anymore on Dumbledore's betrayal Harry changed the topic.

"So I have to Marry in about a year, who am I supposed to marry, how can I even ask a girl with Voldemort on the move." Also thinking on his disastrous experience with Cho Chang.

"Actually Lord Potter, you only have a month."

With that Ragnok took out another Parchment with the words..

**The Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black,**

**Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black...**

A.N sorry guys next is Sirius's Will


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. The Will of Lord Black

The Last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black,

Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Being of sane mind and body do declare this to be my last will and Testament. I would first like to start by explaining some things...

First I would like to point out that I never did betray the Potter's. I was not the secret keeper the Secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore knew this, as he cast the charm. The vow I took when I became Harry Potter's godfather would have prevented me from betraying the Potter's in any case. In a confrontation with death eaters who I was the Secrete keeper, a dark curse got through my shield, the curse did not kill me but caused me to lose the ability to have children of my own. So James and Lily allowed me to blood adopt Harry as my son. This was a week after the fidelis charm was cast. No one but us knew about my blood adoption of Harry making him both a Potter and a Black.

On the night of Halloween 1981. I went to check on Peter in his hiding spot. He was not there. I immediately knew something was wrong. I left Peter's hiding spot and went to the Potter's summer cottage in Godric's Hallow. I arrived to find half the upstairs blown apart right where Harry's nursery was. The front door blown open. I knew that my suspicions were true Pettigrew had betrayed the Potter's, and it looked like I was too late to stop Voldemort from killing them all, my best friends and my son. It was then that I heard a baby cry, and new Harry was still alive. I rushed in found James body in the living room. I heard Harry's cry coming from the nursery, I ran up the stairs to find Harry on the floor sitting in what remained of his crib and Lily laying on the floor in front of it. I noticed that Lily's chest was moving up and down slightly. I checked for a pulse and found her still alive though unconscious. It was then that Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room and seeing Lily still alive sent another killing curse at her instantly, saying sorry Lily but it is for the greater good. He then obliviated me making me forget he was the one to kill Lily and making me forget, he was even there that night. I just recently have broken the memory charm he placed on me. He replaced this memory with a false on of me finding both Lily and James dead but Harry alive. So the next thing I know Hagrid arrived and said Dumbledore sent him to take Harry somewhere safe. Hagrid played on my grief saying he was going to take Harry to Hogwarts to get checked over by Poppy for the time being. I reluctantly let him take Harry, even letting him use my flying motorcycle to get Harry to safety. I should not have let him take Harry. I should have taken Harry directly to Potter Manner. Maybe then Harry's grandfather would have not died. It would have giving him the will to recover to know that Harry was still alive and needed him. But I did not. I thought if Hagrid took Harry I would have a head start on tracking down Pettigrew, wanting him to pay for what he did to my friends. It took me two days to track down Peter, were he proceeded to accuse me of betraying the Potter's. Cut off a finger,and blew up a gas main while transforming into his rat animagas form. In grief and in shock,I started laughing. I was dragged off to Azkaban without a trial and left there to rot.

Since my escape from Azkaban almost three years ago, a number of things have come to light. Firstly is was Dumbledore's confession that I was the Potter's secret keeper that got me thrown into Azkaban without trial.

In regards to Harry, I found him to in an abusive environment, and totally ignorant of his role in our society, with people I knew that the Potter's never wanted him with in the first place. I ask that the Goblin's of Gringotts look into this matter. There is an original copy of his parents and grandfathers wills in the Potter family vault.

Now as I was unlawfully incarcerated and convicted I have not been able to publicly take up the mantle as Lord Black. Yet know on my death I can use it.

Now in my capacity as Lord Black , I hereby emancipate my Godson and blood adopted son Harry James Potter-Black and give him the full powers and responsibilities of the next Lord Black. As I do not trust Dumbledore or the Ministry in Regards to Harry. I find Harry fully ready in maturity and power wise to handle being both Lord Black and Lord Potter. I name him my soul heir. Know unto my next order of business.

As first and only acts as Lord Black, I annul the marriages of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellaetrix Leastrange, and reclaim the dowry paid. I then hereby disinherit and kick both out of the House of Black. The reason being that they disgraced the name of Black by grovelling at the feet of the bastard son of a muggle and a near squib witch who had to give loves potions in order to be with said muggle.

I hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks back into the house of Black, and pay double her dowry, knowing that she and her daughter will help bring honour back to the House of Black. I also ask that she help guide Harry in his duties. I have also arranged a marriage contract for your daughter with my dear friend Remus Lupin and pay triple the normal dowry for a woman from the house of Black. I know if I wasn't already dead you would kill me 'dromeda but I have seen the way they watch each other when they think know one is watching. Plus it is the only way to get Remus to accept any kind of money from me and he will take good care of Nymphadora. Ha can't hex me now Dora and the contract can't be undone. I know you will make Remus one happy wolf.

And with this I sign off as Lord Black and pass everything on to my Godson and son Harry James Potter-Black.

Harry just sat there stunned for several moments. If this was to be believed than, his mother was still alive after she had taken Voldemort's killing curse. It couldn't be true.. could it. Professor Dumbledore kill his mom. Harry decided to say something. "This can't be true can it. I mean Professor Dumbledore is the leader of the light. He can't be a murderer." Harry hoping beyond hope that the what was stated in the will was not true.

"I am afraid Lord Potter, that everything in the will is true. There are special enchantments placed on Wills the prevent lying. As this is also a Lord's will it is signed with a blood quill which also states that the above is true and final. But I can assure you that we will deeply investigate these matters of the full betrayal and deeds of Albus to many names Dumbledore. We have this right as he interfered by stealing from the houses of Potter and Black over the years, which falls under Gringotts jurisdiction, which is that of the Goblin nation. Be assured that Mr. Dumbledore will pay for his crimes, we will also send a copy of our findings to the DMLE as they may want to press there own charges." Ragnok finished with a heavy sigh.

Harry just sat there silently for another few moments wondering what else in his life could be messed up. Finding out about Dumbledore's betrayal was tough but he would deal with it just like everything else in his crazy messed up life.

"Moving on Lord Potter-Black here are your Lordship rings. By putting them on you will break any dark magics that have been placed on you, as well as destroy any blocks or memory charms placed on you. You also find the rings will create a natural form of occlemency, protecting your mind from outside influence and control. They will also teach and allow you access to the special family magics." Ragnok said.

Harry looked at the table to see two small chests in front of him, each with what was the crest of each house. The Black family crest he recognized from his time at Grimauld place, when Sirius was still alive. The other crest was divided into three parts. The bottom right corner had the picture of a wand and a pot, with the wand on a right diagonal on top of the pot. This section was done in shades of brown. The left side had a threastral in black on a white background. The top portion of the crest was the all to familiar gold lion on a red background. There was a large metallic gold letter 'P' in the middle.

"Does this mean,what I think it means?Harry asked.

"Lord Potter, the Potter line is made up of three families the first being simply the start of the family magical Potter's who made magical pots for preserving things in. The threastral represents the Peverall line, as you might have guessed the Lion represents the Gryffindor line"

"So I am the heir of Gryffindor then."

"Not necessarily Lord Potter. To be the heir of a founder you have to be chosen by blood and magic. That is why your Ancestors or Tom Riddle did not carry the founders titles. They had the blood,but were not chosen by magic."

"So how do I find out if I am the heir of Gryffindor."

"The answer to that is simple enough. Once you claim your two Lordships, we can do a heredity test to see what else you may have inherited."

"Sounds good to me Director Ragnok" With that Harry opened the ring box and put on the Potter ring there was a bright flash of light that enveloped the whole room. Harry could feel something snap within him, like and elastic band. At the same time he could feel the Power and knowledge of the Potter family settling into him. This was a warm, cozy feeling." Harry looked at Ragnok for an explanation.

"It appears Lord Potter that your magical core had a lot of bonds placed on it. However if they were placed by your parents when you were a baby, they should have worn off by the time you were eleven. This is troublesome indeed as it is illegal to bond someones magic after they are eleven years of age. Based on the power of the break it shows that these blocks were renewed recently. We will look into this matter. Now moving on. Lord Potter Please claim the Black Lordship" replied Ragnok, gesturing to the chest with the Black family crest.

Harry slowing opened the chest to reveal the Black Lordship ring, and placed it on his finger. In the next instant was another bright flash, and this time there was a sharp stabbing pain in his forehead. A black mist and a loud screaming sound could be heard coming from his scar. In that instant Harry passed out due to the power and magical backlash.

**A/N I am looking for a beta for this story if interested please message me**


End file.
